Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę/scenariusz
Lawrence zapomina o rocznicy ślubu, dodatkowo nie ma żadnego pomysłu na prezent. Fineasz i Ferb wspólnie z Fretką postanawiają zorganizować koncert ulubionego zespołu mamy, który rozpadł się lata temu. Dundersztyc wspólnie z dziobakiem organizuje przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Vanessy, które w wyniku małego wypadku okazuje się najlepszym przyjęciem jakie zorganizował. Część I (W ogródku rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Linda: Więc naprawdę nie wiesz, jaki dzisiaj dzień? Lawrence: Mówię ci, że czwartek! Linda: To coś więcej niż zwykły czwartek, Lawrence! Lawrence: Więc to zapewne dzisiaj zauważyłem, jak to pięknie się złościsz?! Linda: Teraz idę do fryzjera. Będę o drugiej. Może ci się pamięć poprawi, jak wrócę. (Wychodzi z ogródka do fryzjera.) Lawrence: Ciekawe, co ja znowu źle zrobiłem? (Fretka wychodzi z domu z kalendarzem w dłoni) Fretka: Ekhem! Dziś piętnasty, to wasza rocznica ślubu. (Pokazuje w kalendarzu na 15 lipca, czyli rocznicę ślubu rodziców.) Lawrence: Ahh! Wiedziałem! Czekajcie! Wszystko naprawię! (Wbiega do domu.) Fineasz: Ej, Fretka! Czy to nie za duży hałas, jak na jeden dzień? Fretka: Żartujesz?! Takie rocznice są niezwykle ważne! (Ukazuje w kalendarzu daty dla niej szczególnie ważne.) Weźmy taki czerwiec. Trzeciego - Jeremiasz rozmawiał ze mną po raz pierwszy w siódmej klasie. Szóstego maja wpadł na korytarzu, a trzeciego kwietnia, wtedy tak się śmiał, że zaczął na nas pluć mlekiem! (Śmieje się) Co za ciacho! (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do garażu, gdzie jest ich tata.) Fineasz: Tato, możemy pomóc? Lawrence: No, nie za bardzo, chyba że znacie się na cudach. Fineasz: To zależy. Lawrence: Powiedzcie co można zrobić dla niezwykłej kobiety w rocznice ślubu? (Pojawia się Fretka w framudze drzwi do garażu.) Fretka: Daj spokój! Prosić facetów o romantyczną poradę? To takie żałosne! Nie macie z mamą żadnych wspólnych wspomnień? Lawrence: O, tak! (Wyjmuje skrzynkę z narzędziami.) Mam tutaj coś takiego! Fretka: (Mówi ukradkiem do Fineasza i Ferba.) On trzyma najpiękniejsze wspomnienia w skrzynce. Lawrence: Jej ulubiony zespół... (Tata daje Fineaszowi kasetę, co przenosi się do retrospekcji.) Miłosie! (Wspomnienie Lawrence'a z koncertu Miłosiów) Lawrence (narrator): Kupiłem dwa bilety na ich koncert. Byliśmy wtedy, niczego sobie niezłą parką! Młody Danny: Więc która parka szczęściarzy zostanie przyłapana przez nasz promień miłości? (Reflektor wskazuje Lawrence'a i Lindę.) Lawrence (narrator): Do tej pory, tylko trzymałem ją za rękę, ale wtedy postanowiłem działać. Młody Danny: Na co ty czekasz, brachu? Całuj! (Linda całuje Lawrence'a.) Sprawiłaś, że piękniejszy jest świat. (Lawrence powraca z jaźni.) Lawrence: Tego dnia nigdy, nigdy nie zapomnę. Fretka: Ale dzisiaj zapomniałeś! Lawrence: Ale Miłosie się już rozpadli, takich rzeczy nie da się powtórzyć. (Wychodzi z garażu.) Fineasz: No, tak, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Urządzimy im najlepszą rocznicę w życiu. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Major Monogram: Och, jesteś, Agencie P! Oto nowe, niepokojące wieści! Firma Dundersztyca zakupiła pewne podejrzane produkty! Między innymi sprężarkę przemysłową, 20 kanistrów tlenku helu i całą masę fajerwerków! Ruszaj w drogę! Pepe! (Film opisujący historię "Miłosi") Narrator: Na moment ballada "Wkradłaś się wprost do mego serca" wkradła się na szczyty list i pozostała tam przez 11 minut. Ale co się stało z Miłosiami? Grywały na coraz mniejszych imprezach. Malejące grono fanów tworzyło napięcie w grupie. Podziały i rozdarcia doprowadziły do stłamszenia i porzucenia pierwszych idei łączących trójkę przyjaciół, i wreszcie do samego końca Miłosiów. Po latach muzyka Miłosiów wciąż rozpala płomienie w sercach najwierniejszych fanów. Basista Boski Bobbi prowadzi modny salon fryzjerski. Perkusista, Swampy pracuje w miejskiej bibliotece. Jedynie Danny, wokalista, wciąż jest związany z przemysłem muzycznym. Fretka: Widziałam ten znak! I to na głównej ulicy. Fineasz: Może zaśpiewa dla mamy? Co, ekipo? Fretka: Co?! O, nie! Nie dam się wkręcić w jeden z waszych chorych planów! Fineasz: Dawaj, Fretka, za miłość! (Patrzy się na Fretkę.) Fretka: Uhhhh! (Fretka dołącza do ekipy.) Fineasz: Fretka, ty trzymasz mamę na dystans, a my działamy. (W garażu Lawrence przegląda gazetę.) Lawrence: Och, Romantykwa, trochę romantyzmu na każdą okazję. (Przez garaż przebiegają Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka.) Fineasz: Tato! Urządzimy koncert rockowy w ogródku! Lawrence: Tak, tylko ostrożnie! (Przed domem) Fineasz: Dalej, Ferb! (Fineasz odjeżdża z bratem na rowerach.) Fretka: (Dzwoni Stefa.) Oh, cześć, Stefa! Nie mogę teraz gadać. Załatwiam z braćmi Miłosi na dzisiejszy koncert w ogródku. Stefa: Miłosie? Ulubiona grupa mamy! (Dzwoni do mamy.) Mamo, słyszałaś o powrocie Miłosiów? Dr Hirano: Miłosie?! (Pani Hirano komunikuje innych.) Inni: Miłosie? Miłosie? Miłosie? Miłosie? Miłosie? Stary magazyn Dundersztyca! (Pepe przylatuje na swoim plecaku odrzutowym do magazynu, gdzie Dundersztyc zawiesza ozdoby urodzinowe.) Dundersztyc: Huh? Pepe Pan Dziobak! Tak, mógłbyś może podać mi zszywacz, o tamten? Dziękuje! Ha! Co o tym myślisz? To na urodziny mojej Vanessy. Co roku próbuje zrobić przyjęcie. Wiem, że zawsze toczymy naszą zwyczajową bitwę pomiędzy dobrem, a złem, ale może, może tym razem mógłbyś mi pomóc wyprawić to przyjęcie? Proszę! (Przygotowują przyjęcie urodzinowe Vanessy z muzyką w tle.) Doo-too, too-roo x5 (Sklep Danny'ego) Fineasz: To sklep Danny'ego. Ferb, to chyba tutaj. (Chłopak w sklepie gra na gitarze) Danny: Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! (zabiera chłopakowi gitarę.) To prawdziwa gitara rockowa! Do czystego rocka! Chłopak: Cokolwiek. (wychodzi.) Danny: Dobra, idź! Najwidoczniej mały potęga rocka cię przerasta! Fineasz: Ej, ty musisz być Danny, ten z Miłosiów, tak? Danny: To zaszczyt być rozpoznawanym przez mych fanów. Hej, nie jesteście trochę za młodzi na fanów Miłosiów? Fineasz: My tak, ale rodzice nie. Nie byłeś trochę za ostry dla tego gościa? Danny: Taa, on wróci. Gdy poczuje rocka! Fineasz: Wow! Widać, że ty naprawdę kochasz rocka. Danny: Całe moje życie. Siadajcie, mam dla was historię. (Piosenka: Historia Danny'ego) Danny:' ' To ciepły był rok, kiedy spotkałem go. Koleżka gitarę miał i bluesa w cieniu drzew grał. Majątek cały swój pomieściłby w kieszeniach trzech. Był szczęśliwy jak nikt, choć miał na drugie imię pech. Wtem daje mi znak i mówi: "Stary wrzuć na luz, jeśli chcesz szczęśliwy być, to musisz wiedzieć co to blues". Błagałem ojca żeby kupił mi gitarę, lecz nie. Mówiłem: "Tato, ja chcę grać bluesa!", ale nie zgadzał się. Kiedy on był w moim wieku, boogie-woogie to był czad. Fineasz: Nie wiedział, że synowi co innego w duszy gra. Danny: "Muzyka to potęga", ojciec śpiewał mi od lat. To dzięki niej poznał moją matkę, a ja przyszedłem na świat. Fineasz: Oo! Co to? Danny: To jest psychodelia. Stąd przywędrowały solówki. Fineasz: Nie, chodzi mi o te kolorki. Danny: Nie mam pojęcia. Ha! Na gitarze grać od zawsze miałem chęć, a kiedy zapinam kaczkę, poznaję setki nowych brzmień. Fineasz: Do tego bas i tłusty beat, każdy czuje już ten groove. To właśnie jest funkowy blues, co ruszy nawet stado krów. Danny: Teraz dłonie raz i dwa! Potem obrót tak jak ja! Oczy zamknij, a przeszyje Cię, bluesowy super funky czad. Metal! W górę unieś swą pięść! Metal! Włosy długie do pięt! Od decybeli czasem może rozboleć brzuch. Fineasz: Wszyscy wezmą cię za świra, pomyślą, że tracisz słuch. Danny: Uwierzcie mi, że blues, wszechobecny jest. Tylko zapas mocy trzeba dać, by dobrze grał piec. Moc muzyki może zmienić, wszystkich nas na lepsze! (Fineasz i Ferb klaszczą) Danny: Dzięki! Dzięki! Fineasz: Nasi rodzice zakochani się na waszym koncercie. Danny: Tak? Muza zmienia życie. Fineasz: To może chciałbyś im zaśpiewać z okazji ich rocznicy? Danny: Byłoby glancarsko, ale nie ma reszty chłopaków. Fineasz: A kto się oprze potędze rocka?!(Daje Danny'emu kartkę.) Danny: Miłosie wracają? Zarządźcie, bracia! Chłopak: (Wraca z powrotem.) Właśnie oświeciła mnie potęga rocka! Danny: Wiedziałem, to będzie razem 1,200. (Przed domem rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) (Przyjeżdża Romantykwa.) Lawrence: Och, dobrze że jesteście! Mężczyzna z Romantykwy: Romantykwa do twoich usług. Więc o czym pan dziś zapomniał? Lawrence: Eh… rocznica ślubu. Mężczyzna: Uuu… to grubo. Kobieta miłogram: Bo dziś jest wasza rocznica, bo dziś jest wasza rocznica, bo dziś jest wasza rocznica! Mężczyzna: To jest miłogram. Zaraz wyciągniemy resztę sprzętu. (Magazyn Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Uff! Ale męczące! A jeszcze jedna niespodzianka dla mojej Vanessy. (Odsłania kurtynę.) Tym ukoronuje to genialne przedsięwzięcie. Największa petarda świata! Teraz potrzebuje tylko kogoś, kogo można przywiązać do rakiety, żeby wybuchł w kulminacyjnym momencie wielkiego pokazu. No, teraz eee… niezręczna cześć. (Dundersztyc przywiązał Pepe.) I mówiąc niezręczna, myślałem o tobie, wcale nie o mnie. (Salon fryzjerski Boskiego Bobbiego) Linda: Już się zastanawiam, co nowego dla mnie wymyślił Bobbi. Grał w moim ulubionym zespole, "Miłosiach"! Fretka: "Miłosiach"! (Zatyka sobie buzie ręką.) Linda: Nie lubi kiedy ktoś o tym wspomina, więc nie wygadaj. Fertka: (Dzwoni Fineasz.) Ee… muszę odebrać. Jak wam idzie? Fineasz: Jest już Danny, teraz idziemy do Boskiego Bobbiego. A jakby co, to Ferb ma też plan B. Fretka: Stop! Boski Bobbi jest fryzjerem naszej mamy, a gdzie wy jesteście? Fineasz: Wchodzimy do salonu Bobbiego i ooo…! Fretka: Banda łomów! Jeśli mama was przyczai, to się zdziwi. Fineasz: Zajmij ją czymś, a my się dogadamy.(Rozłącza się.) Fretka: Ej, mamo! Skoro już czekamy na Bobbiego… Linda: Fretka co ty wyprawiasz!? Fretka: Och, chyba ci potrzeba odżywki. Linda: Fretka! Fretka: (Do braci) Szybciej! Dalej! Jazda! Fabiana: Czy wy jesteście umówieni? Fineasz: No nie, my tu do Bobbiego. Wie pani, basista z zespołu "Miłosie". (Pojawia się Bobbie.) Linda: (Fretka odwraca uwagę Lindy, płucząc jej włosy.) Aaaaa! Bobbi: (Przegląda Fineasza i Ferba przez lupę.) Fabiana, co to są za ludkowie? Fabiana: Kto to wie, sir. Bobbi: Tragedia! A ty? Średniowiecze jest już dawno passé. Fineasz: Próbujemy znów zebrać "Miłosie". Bobbi: Och, dajcie spokój. Mów do ręki. (Układa pięść w kształcie twarzy.) Naprawdę jestem samotny. Fineasz: Widzisz, tata po raz pierwszy pocałował mamę na "Miłosiach". A dziś mija rocznica. Bobbi: Przymulacie mnie! (Ferb wyjmuje maczugę.) Fineasz: Czekaj Ferb! Bobbi: I tak nie mnie szukacie. Grałem tylko w tle na basie, dlatego nikt mnie nie pamięta. Fineasz: Ty żartujesz?!' (''Piosenka Boski jestem) Nie muszę tego mówić, bo sam dobrze wiesz. Tylko ty masz styl i to przez wielkie S! Choć tamci umieli też nieźle grać. To lekcje mody powinni byli brać. Linda: Fretka! Fretka: Ręcznik! Bobbi: Powiadają, że uroda to nabyta rzecz, ale we własnej skórze trzeba dobrze czuć się. Codziennie więc nakładam ten cudowny krem. A tłum moich fanek aż zjeść mnie chce. Fineasz: Trzeba przyznać - wygląd całkiem niezły. Linda: Fretka, co ty wyrabiasz? Fretka: Suszarka! Chórek: Ty wybawić możesz nas! Na basie zagraj jeszcze raz! Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Tylko ty pomożesz nam! Potrzebny nam bas! Bobbi: A to właśnie ja! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: ''' Nie ma na świecie dwóch identycznych osób. I kopiowanie innych to niedobry sposób. No chyba że chcesz wyglądać jak ja, to dowód, że się na modzie znasz. ''Fineasz: Tylko, żebyśmy się zrozumieli. Czy to oznacza, że wracasz do kapeli? Bobbi: Jeśli się wcisnę w sceniczną kreację. Fineasz: Stary, będziemy mieć reaktywację! Chórek: Ty wyznaczasz w modzie trend! Tyś bogiem wszystkich fryzur jest! Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Tylko ty pomożesz nam! Potrzebny nam bas! Bobbi: A to właśnie ja! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Chórek: Och boski nasz! Bobbi: Boski jestem! Ferb: Można to uznać za tak? (Przed biblioteką) Fineasz: (Dzwoni do Izabeli.) Hej! Izabela? Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co tam? Fineasz: Zgadnij kto się reaktywuje?! Izabela: "Miłosie"? Fineasz: Eeee... tak, skąd wiesz? Izabela: To była główna plota w wiadomościach. Niech zgadnę, potrzebujecie sceny? Fineasz: Tak! Pomożesz? Izabela: (Ogniki tworzą scenę.) Prace idą dobrze. Część II (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do biblioteki, gdzie pracuje Sherman.) Fineasz: Kto by mógł przypuszczać, że perkusista rockowy wyląduje w tak dziwnym miejscu. (Zauważają Shermana wystukującego przypadkowy rytm oznaczając książki.) Stój! Czy to on? Przepraszam, czy to pan jest Swampy, ten ex perkusista z "Miłosiów"? Sherman: Tylko w poprzednim życiu. (Pokazuje plakietkę.) Teraz Sherman. Czemu pytacie? Fineasz: Bo dzisiaj zagracie pojedynczy koncert z okazji ślubu naszych rodziców. Sherman: To brzmi pięknie chłopcy, ale nie tknąłem perkusji od czasu tego wypadku. Zasnąłem raz w fabryce metronomów, gdy wstałem kompletnie straciłem poczucie rytmu. Od tego czasu tu kibluje. (Piosenka Nie czuję rytmu) Fineasz: Niby stracił pan poczucie rytmu, a ja jednak inne zdanie mam. Stempel: bum, książka: tuf i już mamy niezły groove, więc poczucie rytmu nadal pan ma. Swampy: Bladego pojęcia nie mam o czym mówicie, poczucie rytmu mam jak ten blat. Spotkało mnie w życiu nieszczęście, nie chcę by usłyszał znów o mnie świat. Całkiem miły mam tutaj etacik, i mogę czytać ile chcę. W koło same babcie, dywan stary i regały, to bibliotekarza życie jest! Kobieta: Cii! Swampy: Bo już nie czuję rytmu. Już nie czuję rytmu. Już nie czuję rytmu. Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Żartuje pan, tak, o, to jakiś żart? Czy nie widzi pan, co tu dzieje się? Odjazdowy beat wszystkich porywa w mig, pana to zasługa w tym jest. Swampy: Wydaje mi się, że nie słuchałeś, powtórzyć muszę jeszcze raz. Nie umiem grać i nie ma co się śmiać, powtarzam wam, tracicie czas! Nie chcę bluzek z moim zdjęciem, na sam widok ich już mnie mdli Choćby wzywał mnie tłum, to zostanę tu, bo gwiazdą rocka nie chcę już być! Bo nie czuję rytmu! Już nie czuję rytmu! Nie czuję rytmu! Nie czuję rytmu! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Dla mnie właśnie to rytm! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Oni też czują rytm! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Ale zapodajesz czad, funkowy bicior! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Ale czujesz beat! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Zobacz, wszyscy łapią go w mig! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Już pora porwać rockiem nowe pokolenie! Czytelnicy: Nowe pokolenie! Swampy i Fineasz: Porwać rockiem nowe pokolenie! Swampy: Bo już nie czuję rytmu! Kobieta: Ach. Idź już może po ten zespół... Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Hej! Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Właśnie! Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Słuchajcie tego! Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! Swampy: Woohoo!! Jej! Hej! Znów czuję rytm! (W sklepie Fretka zabrała Lindę na zakupy, by kupić jej suknie.) Fretka: Nie, to nie to. Linda: Nie wiem czemu każesz mi to robić Fretka! Znaczy, ile razy w życiu widziałaś mnie tak ubraną? Sklepikarka: Jak wam idzie, drogie panie? Fretka: Eee… chyba jeszcze szukamy. Linda: Achh! Sklepikarka: Zatem, mamy dla was całe zaplecze sukienek do przymierzenia. Fretka: A my za dużo czasu! Linda: Och Fretka! Lawrence: Dobra, zobaczmy! Wskaż drogę uroczej damie, eleganckim skinieniem ręki. Ty i tylko ty jedyna, tu wstaw jej imię. O dobre światło. Co? (Kwiaty zaczęły się palić.) Nie! Nie! Nie! Stój! Pomóż ugasić! Zrób cokolwiek! Kobieta: (Wyrywa węża ogrodowego.) Och! Cóż, tego jeszcze nie było! (W garażu) Lawrence: No to chyba tyle! Nie wszystko jeszcze stracone? Kwiaty ciągle wyglądają ładnie, nie? Kobieta: Eee…? (Przychodzą Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Tato, jesteśmy! Kobieta: Bo… dziś jest wasza rocz… Lawrence: (Przerywa jej.) Proszę, proszę! Już! Kobieta: Jeszcze nigdy nie dokończyłam numeru. Koniec! Krzyczcie jak przyjdą. (Wchodzi do domu.) Fineasz: W lodówce jest lazania! Kobieta: Dziękuje! Lawrence: Och chłopcy, jest beznadziejnie. Fineasz: Spoko tatulku, wszystko gotowe. Dawaj Ferb! (Ferb otwiera bramę do garażu, za którą stoją "Miłosie".) Lawrence: Miłosie?! (Magazyn Dundersztyca Vanessa odwiedza swojego ojca) Dundersztyc: Niespodzianka córciu! Wszystkiego najlepszego moja szesnastolatko! Vanessa: Och, wystarczy! Dundersztyc: Chodź, zapraszam, zapraszam. Zobacz oprawę, sam to wszystko dekorowałem! To znaczy się większość. A teraz zobacz! Vanessa: Och, wystarczy! Dundersztyc: A teraz bez przeciągania (Odsłania kurtynę.) Wielki finał! Vanessa: Co? Ogromna rakieta? Dundersztyc: Och nie, to przecież Pepe pan Dziobak! (Pepe się wita.) przywiązany do rakiety. Razem odpalimy naszego wroga wprost do nieba! Vanessa: To jest, twojego wroga. Dundersztyc: (Podchodzi do Vanessy z jej notesem w ręce.) Pozwoliłem sobie przejrzeć twój notatnik i zaprosić kilku znajomych. Łącznie z chłopcem o imieniu Johnny. Wokół są serduszka, chyba wiem co to znaczy! Vanessa: Znajomych? Nie chcę żeby widzieli to! Dla nastolatki! To, to jest dla małej dziewczynki! W ogóle mnie nie znasz! (Ogniki tworzą scenę) (W garażu) Danny: He, he, muszę się przyznać. Nie sądziłem, że znów to założę. Bobbi: Uuu! Patrz! Sherman: O nie chłopcy, nie wciskam się w to (Je ciasto) Danny: Ej, to ciasto ze śmietnika! Sherman: Co? A miało trafić do kubła? Bobbi: He, bo tylko do tego się nadaje. Shermn: Spadaj panie dowciapny! Bobbi: To właśnie takie aroganckie zachowanie doprowadziło do rozpadu "Miłosiów". Sherman: Nie, to napięcia spowodowane malejącym gronem fanów! Danny: Skąd bierzesz takie tekst? Sherman: Słyszałem w programie. Bobbi: Widziałeś to? Gdybym ja był taki gruby to... Danny: Wiecie co, to jest niepoważne, ja stąd idę. Fineasz: Czekaj! Nie możesz! A mama, a wasi fani? Danny: Fineasz, doceniam twój optymizm, ale poza tatą...? Daj spokój, fani? (Słychać krzyki ludzi na dworze) (Otwiera się garaż i "Miłosie" wchodzą na scenę) Danny: Wow! (Magazyn Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: I znowu złe przyjęcie! Po raz kolejny ją zawiodłem! No, przynajmniej ty zrobisz bum. (Pepe uwalnia się za pomocą lasera w zegarku.) Ej, nie rób tak! Więc skosztuj mojego lasera Pepe panie Dziobaku! Aaaa! Jeszcze! Pomóż Vanesso! Nie ruszaj się ty! (Pepe popycha Dundersztyca na rakietę, on zaczepia ręką o linę przywiązaną do maszyny.) Czekaj! Nie rób tego! (U Fineasza i Ferba) Danny: Wybacz mój przyjacielu, ale musimy zacząć grać, albo będziemy mieć na karku tłum rozwścieczonych fanów! Lawrence: Nie, nie! Zaczekajcie na Lindę! Ferb: (Pokazuje reflektorem samochód Lindy.) Fineasz: To mama! (W samochodzie) Linda: Co ci ludzie robią na naszej ulicy? (Dostaje światłem reflektora po oczach.) Hej! Fretka, skarbie co tu się dzieje? Fineasz: Chodź tato! Danny: Dobra chłopcy, dajemy, aż się będzie sypać z dachów! (Magazyn Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nie, za sekundę zacznie się sypać z dachu! (Na koncercie) Sherman: Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! (Piosenka: ''Sprawiłaś, że piękniejszy jest świat'') (Rakieta Dundersztyca startuje, a Dundersztyc razem z nią.) Dundersztyc Aaaaaaaaaaa! Lawrence: Linda, tu kochanie! Wiedziałem to od chwili gdy spojrzałaś mi w oczy. Lawrence: Linda, gdzie jesteś?! I już nie mogłem bez ciebie żyć. Linda: (Wychodzi z samochodu) Czy to "Miłosie"? Nie wiem sam jak ci powiedzieć to mam, sprawiłaś, że piękniejszy jest świat. (Magazyn Dundersztyca po wybuchu jest cały zniszczony.) Vanessa: Och! Jej! (Przychodzą goście.) Johnny: Wow! To najlepszy klimat imprezy w historii. Cześć Vanessa, sama wszystko zrobiłaś? Vanessa: No właściwie, urządził to mój tata, z pomocą pana Dziobaka. (Pepe odlatuje.) Dziękuje Panie Dziobaku! (Na koncercie) Linda: Zrobiłeś to wszystko dla mnie? Lawrence: No, z mała pomocą. Fineasz: (Nagrywa rodziców.) Obraz z kamery na ekran i akcja! (Obraz z kamery wyświetla się na wielkim ekranie.) Danny: Wznosiłem mury, by tłumić uczucia. Wiem jednak, że traciłem tylko czas. Zadałaś cios w serce mi, lecz wdzięczny jestem, bo ty sprawiłaś, że piękniejszy… Danny z Kobietą z Romantykwy: …jest świat. Mężczyzna: Moja mama. Danny: O tak. (Ferb błyska reflektorem dając im sygnał do pocałunku.) Ferb: (Mówi z megafonu.) Na co czekasz? Całuj! Lawrence: Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie! (Całuje Lindę.) (Widzowie wiwatują.) Danny: Dajcie czadu, niech was usłyszę! (Magazyn Dundersztyca) Johnny: Ej Vanessa, czy to twój tata na rakiecie? Vanessa: Będzie spoko, on często wybucha. Johnny: No, ale impreza wyszła mu super! Vanessa: Tak, tak! Rzeczywiście! Dzięki tato, wreszcie ci się udało. ( Nanana '' nanananananananana '''Danny': I już nigdy więcej nie rozstaniemy się. Nananana nanananananananana )'' '''Dundersztyc': A niech cię panie dziobak! Zaraz, czy to nie "Miłosie"? (Rakieta wychucha.) Aaaaaa! Danny: Dobranoc, kochani! Napisy końcowe (Piosenka: ''To muzyki siła'') Jeśli w głębi duszy jest ci źle, Jeśli marzysz o tym, żeby lepiej poczuć się, Oddech weź, głowa do góry, smutki pójdą precz. Przyjaciół zbierz, gitarę chwyć, niech żyje rock and roll! To muzyki siła! Nas tu zjednoczyła! Wszyscy wierzmy w jej gigantyczną moc! To muzyki siła! Wszystkich zbliżyła! I niech żyje wielki rock and roll! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1